


WWE: Group Chat

by ScreamQween



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, Just a comedy thing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: This is just showing their usernames





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just showing their usernames

Ruby: Riottguurl

Liv: YaOnlyLivOnce

Pete: TheBruiserW8

Tyler: TylerB897

Paige: ScreamoKween

Roman: DaBigDog

Toni: T-Storm

Rhea: Rip-Ley

Violet: TheRealGlampire

Finn: FinnyBoi

Mia: BlueHairDontCare

Shayna: SpadeQueen

Stephanie: BillionDollarBrat

Charlotte: QueenOfAll

Mickie: CountryMama

Sarah: VikingsDoItBetter

Becky: TheMan

Seth: BurnItDown

Adam: ACBAYBAY

Kyle: KCombat

Bobby: Undisputed4Lyfe

Roderick: RoddyStrong

Nikki: Crossed<3

Naomi: GlowQueen

Jimmy: JUso1

Jey: JUso2

Bayley: Hugs2Love

Sasha: TheLegitBoss

Baron: BCLoneWolf

Drew: ScottishPsycho

Alexa: 5FootFury

Natalya: NattieKats

Ember: TheEclipse

Dean: LunaticFringe

Billie: IIconicHeart

Peyton: IIconicStar

Sonya: SquareUpI'mGay

Mandy: GoldGoddess

Carmella: MellaIsMoney

Triple-H: KingOfKings

Shawn: HeartBreakKid

Jessamyn: CaptainJessa

Marina: NXTsBatgirl

Dakota: TeamKick

Velveteen: TheVelveteenDream

Aleister: AleisterBlack

Lacey: LadyOfWWE

Taynara: BlackBeltBae

Aliyah: AliCats

Vanessa: BorneForThis

Trent: Seven11

Kay Lee: KLR


	2. Chapter 2

Riottguurl: *has entered the room*

YaOnlyLivOnce: *has entered the room*

YaOnlyLivOnce: RUUUUUUUUUUUBY 😍😍😍😍😍😍😘😘😘😘😘

TheBruiserW8: *has entered the room*

YaOnlyLivOnce: PETEY

TheBruiserW8: *has exited the room*

Riottguurl: And bye Pete

ScreamoKween: He just left his phone on the couch and walked backwards away from it.  
ScreamoKween: Said Liv is crazy

DaBigDog: Why are you at his Place?

ScreamoKween: OMFG Roman 🙄

DaBigDog: What?

ScreamoKween: I thought we agreed after the Ashley Purdy incident of 2018, you'd stop being overprotective

DaBigDog: I never said that  
DaBigDog: SOMEONE has to keep you all safe

BillionDollarBrat: So what am I supposed to do?

DaBigDog: Mom...we're over 18: we're adults

Riottguurl: Dean called Seth a hoe and Seth threw his pizza at him

ScreamoKween: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH 📢📢📢📢

DaBigDog: I will leave you alone in a Burger King😑


	3. Chapter 3

IBottomForDrew: DEAN

TylerB897: WTF

Riottguurl: Who gave a fan our link 😡

IIconicStar: 🤷

IBottomForDrew: IT'S SETH

IBottomForDrew: YOUR BROTHER

Riottguurl: Prove it

IBottomForDrew: You call Andy "Thotsack"

Riottguurl: Shitfuck it's him

T-Storm: Nice id Seth 😂

Rip-ley: And I'm horny on main???

DaBigDog: DREW

ScottishPsycho: I thought everyone knew

ScreamoKween: Well now they do

IBottomForDrew: WHO'S ON HERE

NattieKats: Everybody

LunaticFringe: 😈😈😈

IBottomForDrew: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU

LunaticFringe: THEN STOP SCREWING DREW IN THE LOCKER ROOM

DaBigDog: YOU WHAT

ScottishPsycho: ¬3¬

TheMan: Clearly Sethie is not dom enough to be The Man

SquareUpI'mGay: I'll help you change everything back Seth

ScreamoKween: Sonya's really good with her hands 😋

DaBigDog: I feel violated


	4. Chapter 4

TheMan: The Man wants to know who has seen Pet Sematary

BurnItDown: When I was seven, I couldn't sleep for a week, I had to go to the school counselor 

KingOfKings: I didn't think it thru

ScreamoKween: Dad, you never think it through

Riottguurl: Like when he let you, me, and Andy get our lip piercings when we weree 16????

ACBAYBAY: Father of the year Trips 🤣

KingOfKings: Shawn let Pete and Rhea jump off his stairs!

HeartBreakKid: I was drunk, you've done everything sober.

BillionDollarBrat: It's ok honey

DaBigDog: That explains Andrew's complete lack of thinking anything through

LunaticFringe: Why did he think that jumping off a pillar onto a stage was a good idea?

BurnItDown: Dean, you took a staple gun to the head in CZW

LunaticFringe: Eh


	5. Chapter 5

YaOnlyLivOnce: Hey guys, I need advice

TheBruiserW8: Dating advice or murder advice?

HeartBreakKid: Please be joking

Rip-ley: You underestimate us father

FinnyBoi: I suddenly feel unsafe

YaOnlyLivOnce: ANYWAYS  
YaOnlyLivOnce: Ruby and I’s annerverisy is coming up and I have no idea what to get her

T-Storm: Black veil brides cd?

ScreamoKween: Toni  
ScreamoKween: The lead singer is our twin brother  
ScreamoKween: She could facetime him to sing to her

Rip-ley: My best friend isn’t smart

T-Storm: I’m your only friend

TylerB897: WHy don’t you make her a gift Liv?

YaOnlyLivOnce: I have no art talent

VikingsDoItBetter: Matching tattoos?

SquareUpI'mGay: Liv? Getting another tattoo after she screamed bloody murder last time?

BurnItDown: Why don’t you have a special night?

DaBigDog: SETH

ScottishPsycho: Jesus Roman, he’s not talking bout us

CountryMama: Why don’t you write all the reasons why you love her? I did that for my anniversary with Trish

TheRealGlampire: So that’s where Finn got that from

FinnyBoi: Hey!

TheRealGlampire: I once caught you trying to eat a Lego, you aren’t that smart babe -3-

NXTsBatgirl: While you’re at it, get her some chocolate or jewelry as a gift!

YaOnlyLivOnce: THANK YOU GUYS  
YaOnlyLivOnce: *has exited the room*

Riottguurl: Okay who’s gonne tell her I was here?

TheLegitBoss: DO NOT RUIN THIS FOR HER


	6. Chapter 6

BCLoneWolf: Ember?  
BcLoneWolf: Bby?  
BCLoneWolf: My war goddess?

TheRealGlampire: WTF are you doing Baron?

BCLoneWolf: I called Ember small and she's gone dark on me

Finnyboi: Oh dude, bad wolf

BCLoneWolf: SHUt up demon man

NattieKats: She's with me rn Baron  
NattieKats: She's fine

BCLoneWolf: But I'm not, I miss her

Hugs2Love: Awwwww

TheLegitBoss: It's been an hour

SquareUpI'mGay: I once saw you have a panic attack when Bayley didn't text you back after two minutes

JUso1: OHHHHHHHHHHH

TheEclipse: Stop calling me short

BCLoneWolf: NEVER AGAIN

TheRealGlampire: I would say that escilated quickly, but I've known Ember for eight years


	7. Chapter 7

MellaIsMoney: Alright are we gonna to adress the elephant in the room?

T-Storm: Yeah, Velveteen and Aleister's user ids suck?

TheVelveteenDream: No it doesn't

GoldGoddess: Vel, it's literally your name

TeamKick: You couldn't have done PurpleDream or PurpleRainmaker?

DaBigDog: I need eye bleach

Rip-ley: What happened?

DaBigDog: Drew on top of seth  
DaBigDog: So loud

TheRealGlampire: OMFG he walked in on Rollintyre fuckin

TheEclipse: EW LMAOOOOO

LunaticFringe: Rollintyre?

ScreamoKween: That's their ship name

DaBigDog:????

Riottguurl: Ship as in relationship. 

ScreamKween: Why did you think we call Andy and Ashley: Andley?

DaBigDog: I thought you two were being lazy


	8. Chapter 8

GoldGoddess: YOU GUYS WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I SAW

T-Storm: Tell tell!

TeamKick. I AGREE WITH TONI

GoldGoddess: BARON HAS TO SIT ON HIS KNEES TO BE ABLE TO KISS EMBER

LadyOfWWE: I wondered how they kissed 😂

Rip-ley: Hey Violet, you're Ember's bff. How do they do the sexy times 😚

TheRealGlampire: 🙄

Finnyboi: We have no idea and don't want to

DaBigDog: Finn, can I pay you to convince Seth and drew to STOP fucking in my locker room

Finnyboi: Idk Roman, Seth never listens

DaBigDog: He listens to Balor

TheRealGlampire: Cause he's scared of him

JUso2: We're all scared of him

LunaticFringe: I'm not

Finnyboi: Oh really 😈  
Finnyboi *has left the room*

TheRealGlampire: Hahaha Dean, you're fucked  
TheRealGlampire: *has left the room*

LunaticFringe: Well  
LunaticFringe: Time to fake my death


	9. Chapter 9

ScreamoKween: FINALLY got to watch this past Raw  
ScreamKween: Mom, ur a badass! 🙌

BillionDollarBrat: Thanks honey ❤

DaBigDog: Whatcha gonna do with the title now?

KingOfKing: Triple threat between Becky, Charlotte, and Violet for the title 

TheRealGlampire: YAS QUEENS 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

TheMan: The Man approves

QueenOfAll: Glad to make another five star match with my actual star 🌟❤❤❤❤

Loves2Hugs: AWWWWWWWW 😭

Rip-ley: 🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮🤮

TheBruiserW8: Don't look at Rhea, she's allergic to love

Rip-ley: I'm allergic to the sounds you and Tyler make every single night

TheBruiserW8: I WILL FUCK YOU UP

TylerB897: Babe, she's not worth it

KingOfKings: Sadly this is exactly how talking with the family goes

LunaticFringe: Seth and Drew are fucking in Dad's office

Riottguurl: We're traumatized

ScreamoKween: 😑

HeartBreakKid: Trips

KingOfKings: I know i put those two in a tag match at fastlane AND YES I REGRET IT


	10. Chapter 10

BurnItDown: This hit

LunaticFringe: THAT ICE COLD

ScreamoKween: Michelle Pfeiffer

Riottguurl: That white gold

DaBigDog: This one for them hood girls

ScreamoKween: Them good girls 

BurnItDown: straight masterpieces

LunaticFringe: Stylin’, wilin’, livin’ it up in the city

DaBigDog: Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent

Riottguurl: Gotta kiss myself, I’m so pretty

TylerB897: WTF

JUso1: I second that, Uce what are you doing

DaBigDog: IDK

Screamokween: ROMAN SAID TEXT SLANG


End file.
